In electrical systems, it is often necessary to releasably couple together conductors, from a printed board or the like, and a device, such as a display panel carrying a plurality of contact pads. Various types of apparatus are known for providing such coupling; however, in the use in general of such apparatus, frictional insertion forces are present which can be damaging to contacts and other circuit elements. In addition, such known coupling apparatus does not have relatively simple means for performing the required coupling function.